


Kiss Me Kiss Me

by halfhuman2214



Series: Loner Universe [5]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Drinking, F/M, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Party, drunk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 02:26:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3470948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfhuman2214/pseuds/halfhuman2214
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael's first kiss is with his girlfriend, it was sweet, gentle and didn't go far, nor did the relationship. He didn't tell Calum because he wanted it to be Calum instead and that's how he knew he was in trouble. So he did what he did best, internalized it and tried to keep it from growing out of control. He wasn't all that surprised by the fact he might not be completely straight. He lives with his best friends family and hasn't seen his parents in years. What was one more thing that made him not normal</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Me Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to post this as on chapter, but I haven't figured out where it is going yet.

Michael's first kiss is with his girlfriend, it was sweet, gentle and didn't go far, nor did the relationship. He didn't tell Calum because he wanted it to be Calum instead and that's how he knew he was in trouble. So he did what he did best, internalized it and tried to keep it from growing out of control. He wasn't all that surprised by the fact he might not be completely straight. He lives with his best friends family and hasn't seen his parents in years. What was one more thing that made him not normal.

Then the band took off, Michael was truly fucked. Close quarters with the guy he has a crush on and the tendency to lose his clothing. Sure Michael had a lot of images saved in the spank bank thanks to this. But there was always the threat of getting caught, and that terrified him.

They were at a party, some friend of a friend that they had made on their rise to fame. No paps, no snitches and Michael let himself loosen up a bit. Have a beer or two, not his first one ever. And he danced, mingled.

Calum was on his 3rd, wait no 5th drink when he spotted Michael the first time. He had a girl with bright pink hair, similar to how his hair had been months ago. She was a few inches shorter than him and probably to drunk to fully realize who she was making out with if the drink in her hand was anything to go by. Something stirred deep inside of him and he grabbed another beer not liking the feeling at all.

He was on beer 10 when he caught a glimpse of Michael again, this time it was him who was pressed up against the wall being kissed. The guy had his hands in Michael's hair and Michael was pulling him close with by the mans ass. He looked completely comfortable with a guy kissing him, and when they parted, his lips were swollen and oh so kissable. Calum drained the rest of beer number 10 and went off to find another. 

++++

They had a few days off and it was bliss. Ashton had managed to get some alcohol and they were set up for a quiet night in. Like always Michael didn't drink as much, but Calum didn't hold back. In a quick decision he stood up after admiring how good Michael looked right now (and if the night from that party where he had seen Michael kiss that dude then look completely edible afterwards came to mind, well no one had to know. And if he had wanked off to that blissed out look on Michaels face a few times, well, no one had to know that either), standing above the buzzed boy he quickly kissed him. Deepening the kiss, the older boy let Calum take control. When they broke apart Michael had a dazed out look on his face. 

Ashton scoffed, draining his cup. "Come on."  
Calum smiled moving over to the oldest member of the band, who also happened to be well on the way to drunk. He plopped himself in Ashtons lap, thinking his band was hot in general. "Aww, Is wittle Ashy jealous that Mikey was getting all of the attention." He stops Ashtons response by attaching their lips. Ashton squeaks and Calum slides his tongue into Ashtons mouth deepening the kiss. A slight shuffling sound and the distinct sound of lips on lips has Calum pulling away and looking over to their other two bandmates. Luke is stradling Michael, pinning him down with his own mouth. They pull away from each other to breath and Calum pulls Luke away from Michael, attaching their lips together.

++++

Michael was uncomfortable to say the least. He had become comfortable with the knowledge that his band knew his secrets, well most of the secrets. But a crush on his band member, that was the worst thing that could happen to him. And now he even knew what it was like to kiss him and to have his pouty lips against his own. Michael groaned rolling out of bed and reaching for his suitcase and dumping it out on his temporary bed. With shaking hands he starts to fold his clothes and put them back in his suitcase by color.

**Author's Note:**

> I've made a tumblr for my fanfics. It is http://halfhuman2214fanfic.tumblr.com/
> 
> my regular tumblr is http://halfhuman2214.tumblr.com/


End file.
